


You need to be reborn

by auroradesu



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:28:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26568076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/auroradesu/pseuds/auroradesu
Summary: Grimmoween did not turn out as Moxie's expectations had hoped.  After the traumatizing events that occurred weeks prior involving being kidnapped by his teammates family, Moxie had been searching for ways to pacify his pain in other peoples attention.
Collections: Moxie Hydrangea





	You need to be reborn

_How embarrassing._

_How stupid._

_How do you keep messing things up?_

These thoughts circled over and over in Moxies mind as he took his long humiliating post cherry popping shower. He pretty much struck out with both the people he’d been wanting to sleep with since his first day here. He could feel his whole body trembling. Was it the alcohol? Was it a panic attack? His hands were in fists at his chest as he cried under the running water.

_What am I doing?!_

Thoughts of more mistakes began flooding in to torment him. His constant fumbles at work. His fumbles with making friends. Nadia’s crying face.

_A failure. That’s what you are._

He continued to sob until he couldn’t find anymore tears. Turning off the water he stepped out to look at himself in the mirror.

“I hate you,” he said to his reflection. “You’re worthless. You’re pathetic.” His voice while monotone became a toxic hiss as he continued insulting himself. He soon grew tired of staring at his own reflection and brought his balled fist up to punch the mirror till it shattered.

“Just go away!” He cried out as he watched pieces fall. As he looked down at the glass he could still see the reflection of the person he did not like. Locating a shard he held it in one hand while grabbing a bundle of hair in the other.

“No more.” He exhaled slowly as he began chopping haphazardly at his hair as best he could. “You need to be reborn Moxie Hydrangea. You’re damaged...You’re in pain....” As he said these words to himself more tears found their way to roll down his cheeks. He dropped the shard back in the sink and sat on the bathroom floor around the parts of himself he had so much pride in and cried.


End file.
